


Curtain Call

by whitecrossgirl



Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pure Unadulterated Fluff, pantomime, sweeter than sugar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29338071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitecrossgirl/pseuds/whitecrossgirl
Summary: "He always did enjoy a pantomime, even as a young boy. There was something so charming about the colourful, lively and sometimes risque performance and this year was no different. The Button House Players’ annual pantomime had become well known throughout the county as the best pantomime performance, even better than the professional ones in the larger cities. They had performed to packed audiences for every single performance and tonight, the final performance was certainly no exception. After all, it was a simply marvellous show.And he was not just saying that because his beloved William was playing Prince Charming."The Captain is watching a performance of Cinderella but this one has an unexpected twist at the end.
Relationships: The Captain/Lieutenant Havers (Ghosts TV 2019)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 54





	Curtain Call

**Author's Note:**

> Not that anyone cares but the cast list would be:
> 
> Cinderella: Alison  
> Prince Charming: Havers  
> Stepmother: Fanny  
> Stepsisters/Pantomime Dames; Pat and Julian  
> Prince's Guard: Mike  
> Buttons: Thomas  
> Fairy Godmother: Kitty
> 
> Lights: Robin  
> Costume designer: Mary  
> Director: Humphrey

The Captain chuckled as the audience booed and hissed as Fanny forced Alison into the cupboard at the back of the stage. He always did enjoy a pantomime, even as a young boy. There was something so charming about the colourful, lively and sometimes risque performance and this year was no different. The Button House Players’ annual pantomime had become well known throughout the county as the best pantomime performance, even better than the professional ones in the larger cities. They had performed to packed audiences for every single performance and tonight, the final performance was certainly no exception. After all, it was a simply marvellous show. 

And he was not just saying that because his beloved William was playing Prince Charming. 

The Captain turned his attention back to the stage. The Ugly Stepsisters; Julian and Pat who made hilarious pantomime dames were attempting to try on the glass slipper as the audience roared with laughter. 

“It’s no use,” William announced to the audience. “I’ll never find her. Do you know where she could be?”

“She’s behind you!” The Captain called along with the audience. Thomas, who’s loveable and devoted Buttons was urging them to shout louder and louder as William and Mike, his Captain of the Guard, looked around the stage. 

“Where is she?” William asked again, holding his hands out in confusion.

“SHE’S BEHIND YOU!” The audience roared again as Alison emerged from the cupboard. The Captain smiled as William led Alison to the front of the stage. As Mike stepped forward with the glass slipper, Fanny grabbed it and flung it into the wings. A shattering glass sound effect could just be heard over the audience’s boos at the Wicked Stepmother. 

“It’s OK, I hid the other glass slipper,” Alison said as she turned to the audience. “Quick! Everyone look under your seats. I know I hid it somewhere. If you have it, hold it up as high as you can!”

Loud music began to play as the audience began to look under their seats. This was a Button House Player tradition where they either hid an important prop in the audience or had a chase scene around the audience; which usually culminated in a child being brought on stage to be part of the show. Always one to try and be a good sport, the Captain looked under his seat too. To his surprise, the glass slipper was there.

He blinked as Robin suddenly focused a spotlight on him. Mike scrambled down from the stage to lead him up to it. The Captain was puzzled and more than determined to not go up there. His William might enjoy performing in stage but he most certainly did not. Despite himself, The Captain was led up to the stage by Mike and handed the glass slipper to William who was beaming at him. 

As William and Alison acted out the rest of the scene; the glass slipper fitting perfectly, Kitty’s triumphant return on stage as she transformed Alison’s dress back into the ballgown, The Captain wondered if he could return to his seat. However just as he thought that, Alison spoke, only it wasn’t her usual line.

“My Prince, I’m so sorry but I can’t marry you.” Alison announced. There were gasps from the audience, the stepsisters and stepmother. There was also an excited whoop from Thomas as he fell to his knees beside Alison.

“I knew she loved me! Cinderella, please say you’ll marry me!” Thomas proclaimed dramatically. It was the amused glint in his eye that told the Captain that this was more than just Thomas’s usual devotion to Alison. 

“Oh Buttons, you know I don’t love you like that.” Alison reassured as she turned back to William. “But my Prince, I cannot marry you. Because I know you love someone else.”

Robin’s excited and dramatic flickering of lights was accompanied by a recording of the Eastenders ‘duff duff’ sound effect. The Captain had the sneaking suspicion that this deviation from the script was something that William and Alison had planned. Especially as William turned and grinned at him, not Alison. 

“It’s true, I do love someone else.” William announced as he took the Captain’s hand and knelt on one knee. The sound of the audiences’ gasps and cheers as they finally realised that this wasn’t part of the performance and was really happening, initially drowned out the start of William’s sentence.

“... I love you. I’ve loved you from the moment I first met you and I know I’ll love you until the day I die. Please, will you marry me?” William asked as he held up a velvet ring box with a beautiful silver ring. 

For a moment, words failed him as he stared at the man he loved. Finally his mind kicked into action and he grinned at William. “Yes! Yes, I will!”

William slid the ring onto his finger as he stood and they kissed. The audience cheered and applauded as the rest of the cast hugged them tightly. The Captain quickly wiped his eyes as he slipped into the wings and allowed the others to finish their performance. His fingers traced over the ring as William grinned at him as they took their bows. For better or for worse, he had his own Prince Charming.

Forever. 


End file.
